


watch and learn (or just watch)

by kamsangi



Category: H.O.T. (Band), SECHSKIES (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossdressing, Flirting, M/M, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Surprise Ending, Surprise Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-14 21:44:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14777780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamsangi/pseuds/kamsangi
Summary: “You’re taking me to a fucking strip club, aren’t you,” Jiwon says flatly.Tony grins. “What’s wrong with that?”





	watch and learn (or just watch)

**Author's Note:**

> well. the blame falls solely on the sechskies discord for this (okay no, maybe about half).
> 
> i mean do you expect me to see the words “uhmmm but actually jd covered in glitter in lucite heels” and "stripper!au" and actually manage to find the willpower to _not_ write anything? of course not. lmao. 
> 
> all of this is (obviously) fiction (also really just crack). sorry in advance lol.

 

 

It’s really not like Jiwon has anything better to do on Thursday nights. Working at a record store gives him way too much free time for his own good. Nobody ever really buys music on Thursdays, and today has been an especially slow day, one he’s been counting the seconds down to. He’s really just looking forward to getting home, kicking his feet up, and gaming for a good few hours.

He closes up the store at about eight, but then that bastard calls barely ten minutes later, just as he’s walking out of a 7-11 with a few beers in a bag, and cigarettes stuffed into his jacket pocket.

“Jiwon!” the cheerful voice on the phone goes, the second he hits ‘answer.’

“Fuck off,” he answers gruffly, hitting the crosswalk button with the hand holding the bag. “You’re the last person I want to hang out with tonight.”

“Come on, you owe me.” _Dammit,_ Jiwon thinks. The sign flicks from red to green, the little person in the traffic light doing his little two-step. Tony’s right, though. Jiwon’s been blowing him off for the past two months. He’d promised to go out with him the next time he called. “And you said you wanted me to bring you out more.”

“On a _Thursday?”_

“What else are you gonna do tonight, anyway? I bet you’re just going to go home and play Starcraft, or just jerk off to that 2000 Hanaro OSL finals video for the thousandth time.”

“Hey, Guillaume Patry is a protoss legend, okay.” Jiwon rubs at his eyes, and looks at his watch. “Fuck. Whatever. Where do you want me to meet you?”

 

 

It doesn’t take long to get there.

He takes a short walk, after finding out that it’s not too far from where he was after checking Google Maps.

The second he gets to the place, though, he stops, and glances around. It’s one of those clubbing areas, sure, but it’s mostly quieter pubs along this row, frequented by a crowd that Jiwon doesn’t regularly mix with. There’s one door that seems to be getting the majority of the traffic on the row tonight, though.

It looks rather discreet. It’s the kind of place that hides behind the lights of other places, that slaps a ‘No Entry’ sign on the door and makes you go around the back.

“You’re taking me to a fucking strip club, aren’t you,” Jiwon says flatly.

Tony grins. “What’s wrong with that?” He’s dressed a little differently tonight. A little more casual than what he’d usually wear on a night out. Fitted black jeans, a plain shirt. He looks… pretty good, actually.

(Jiwon hopes Tony doesn’t notice the once-over he gives him.)

“Nothing, just—” Jiwon throws up his hands. “Whatever. Let’s go in.”

“Seriously, the stuff I do for you, you’re so unappreciative.” Tony nods at the guy by the door, who lets them in without a single word. “A friend of mine runs this place. He promised free drinks if I could do something for him tonight.”

Okay. Free alcohol? Jiwon’s already feeling better about this. He can save the beer he’d bought for tomorrow. Sweet. “Sweet,” he says, aloud this time, “what was the thing you had to do?”

“Ah, you’ll see,” Tony says cryptically, leading him further in.

It’s not as dodgy as Jiwon thought it’d be. It’s lit in a way that casts shadows across the room, but it’s a soft yellow that covers the entire place, with only the lights from the stage adding to that. There’s a decent-sized crowd, but it’s not too packed. Music’s playing overhead, but not too loudly, and it’s not that mind-numbing EDM that clubs play, oddly enough. It’s some slower, nineties-esque dance track.

“Whoever runs this place runs it like a bar,” Jiwon says, “it’s actually kinda not bad—”

He stops in his tracks, just as Tony waves at someone behind the bar counter.

“Jiwon,” Suwon says, blinking. He’s in the middle of wiping a glass. “Wait, you’re the friend he was bringing?”

“What, you’re the friend who runs this place?”

“Great!” Tony says. “No need for introductions. How do you two even know each other?”

“Mutual friend,” Jiwon says, still totally thrown. Of all the people he hadn’t expected to run a strip club. From fried chicken restaurant to a hundred, real quick. “Hey, so… do we get double the free drinks now, since we both know you?”

Suwon just looks at him, the way he always does when he’s judging someone. It would be mildly disconcerting, if Jiwon wasn’t already well-practiced in the art of ignoring other people’s judgment. “Sure,” he says, “but Tony still has to make good on the bet by the end of the night.”

“What bet?” Jiwon’s asking, but Tony’s already sweeping away to call the bartender over, and Suwon just grins at him. That brat.

They’re sat at a table that isn’t too near the stage, but not too deep into the back. It’s away from any stray lights though, so Jiwon doesn’t think too much of it while he enjoys his whiskey, and makes conversation with Tony and Suwon.

“So,” Suwon says, leaning back in his seat, “you sure picked a good night to show up.”

“On a Thursday?” Jiwon raises an eyebrow. “Why, what’s happening?”

“Oh, it’s the night one of our performers usually comes on—regulars always look forward to it.” Suwon glances over at Tony, who just sips at his drink, not returning the glance. “He’s pretty popular with everyone. Not just the ladies.”

“Ah.” Jiwon’s brain takes a moment to catch up. “Wait—did you just say, _he—?”_

Tony laughs. “Come on,” he says, voice dropping lower, “you really think I didn’t know you weren’t straight?”

Jiwon opens his mouth, and then closes it again. “Um,” he starts. “Yes?”

“See,” Suwon says. “Told you.”

Jiwon chooses to ignore that. “So. This is a… gay strip club?”

“Only three nights a week. Have to be inclusive, you know. Mondays to Wednesdays are when all the men come in for the hot girl dancers. Saturdays and Sundays, we’ve got Jaejin. The girls _really_ like him.”

“Jaejin?”

Suwon motions towards the other side of the club. There’s a shirtless guy serving drinks. _Whoa._  Jiwon's brain stalls for a bit, and he nearly misses Suwon’s next words. The dude’s ripped as hell. “He’s got a thing for not wearing a shirt. You can probably tell. The strippers here don’t really have nicknames, so we just call him by his real one. He’d wanted to go by Latex Larry, but management shot it down immediately. He’s still sulking.”

“Don’t you own the place?”

“Yes. I’m management.”

Jiwon snorts. He can see why Suwon had said no.

“Anyway, him and Jaeduck—the one performing tonight—do Fridays. That’s our best crowd, usually.”

“Huh,” Jiwon comments, “must be one hell of a show.”

“Sure is,” Tony murmurs, the promise of something behind his words. “Sure will be.”

 

 

Jiwon’s eased into the night after a while, having a good enough time talking to the other two that he’s almost forgotten that there’s a show on tonight.

He only gets a clue when the lights to the stage come on, and the music changes.

“Have fun,” Tony says, and Jiwon only has a moment to wonder what he means by that, before the place is filled with cheers for the sudden appearance of a figure onstage.

He’s slim, and not very tall. Sort-of petite. He’s all pale skin on display with the tiny shorts he’s got on, but there’s a dark jacket around his shoulders that Jiwon suspects is probably going to come off sometime soon. His eyes are kohl-rimmed, his mouth a pretty red around the lollipop he’s sucking.

Jiwon follows the line of his legs down to his feet, pushed up in tall high heels, see-through and strappy and eye-catching in the light.

That’s Jaeduck, then. Jiwon swallows hard. Jesus, he can see why he’s the crowd favourite, now.

As if he’d heard Jiwon thinking that, Jaeduck looks over at their table and winks.

Jiwon flushes, and doesn’t look over at anyone else. He doesn’t need them smirking at him right now.

Jaeduck strides over to the pole in the middle of the stage, not quite doing anything with it yet, just moving around it, small steps, like he’s sizing up the audience. Then, he plucks the lollipop out of his mouth, bends down, and offers it to one of the patrons. _Open up,_ he murmurs, voice going unheard under the music, before he puts it in the girl’s mouth and pats her cheek. _Good girl._

The girl looks like she might pass out. Honestly, Jiwon wouldn’t blame her.

He’s back to the pole, and he curls one leg around it, sliding down, before rolling his entire body right back up along it again, from his hips to his shoulders. It’s such a smooth motion that it looks effortless.

Jiwon’s throat is suddenly very dry.

He watches Jaeduck pull himself up the pole, legs curled around it lightly as he goes. Then, he wraps his legs tighter around it and curves back until the tips of his fingers are almost touching the stage. His body’s one long line that sweeps back up again right after, and he slides back down, landing on the toes of his high heels with ease.

All that strength in those slim wrists, those delicate ankles. Jiwon’s amazed—and also maybe a little turned on already—by the way he controls himself, like making those moves are second nature to him.

And then, Jaeduck stops, and drags his fingers up one leg, all the way up along his side, until he finally reaches the collar of the jacket he’s wearing.

He slowly pushes the jacket off one shoulder, smiling knowingly as he does, the long, drawn-out motion drawing every single eye in the room. Then, the other side goes, and he slips the jacket off easily to reveal the crop top he’s wearing underneath it, printed words across the front reading _‘DADDY’S BOY’._ And, nope. _Nope._ Jiwon needs to stop thinking about that _immediately._

The jacket is tossed unceremoniously off to the side, before he leans back against the pole, one arm reaching over his head as he slides back down it again. The way he moves makes the top stretch up even further, showing off his smooth abdomen. There’s a little silver chain dangling from his navel.

Jiwon can’t look away at all. Fuck. Coming here tonight has either been the worst decision he’s ever made or the best. He still can’t decide.

Then, it’s promptly decided for him.

A chair’s pushed onstage, and Jaeduck goes over to grab it, dragging it to the middle. He sets it down, glances out at the crowd, and grins. “I’m gonna need a volunteer,” he says, and oh, Jiwon hadn’t quite expected the accent, but it’s a nice, low drawl that makes him sit up a little. “Hey. How about you?”

It’s Jiwon. He’s looking right at Jiwon.

 

 

The single light that’s on him isn’t too bright, but Jiwon feels like he’s heating up already, just sitting in this chair, being watched by a dozen pairs of eyes. “Relax,” Jaeduck murmurs, sliding a hand over his shoulders lightly as he moves around him, “just look at me.”

That won’t be difficult. Jiwon’s having a hard time looking anywhere else tonight.

Jaeduck drops his hands to his hips, and does a teasing little dance, shimmying back and forth into his space. He hooks his fingers into the belt-loops of his shorts and bites his lip, rolling his hips a little lower, and a little lower, and a little lower, until he’s almost close enough to touch.

Jiwon knows the rules though, no touching, so he keeps his hands to himself and tries to remember how to breathe when Jaeduck nudges his knees apart and steps between them, angling himself to roll his body right up along Jiwon’s, running his hands over himself as he does. This close, Jiwon can see the sheen of glitter across his skin, a shimmery gold.

There’s glitter on his eyelashes too, Jiwon notes absently, and on his lower lip. All of a sudden, Jiwon really wants to know what glitter tastes like.

Jaeduck catches his eye, and steps back, before swinging one leg right over Jiwon’s lap, and dropping down real slow, just until his ass is brushing over Jiwon’s thighs. His fingers brush over Jiwon’s neck, teasing. “You’re eager,” Jaeduck says appreciatively, eyeing the way Jiwon’s pants are starting to get a little too tight in the front, “I’m starting to like you.”

 _Ditto,_ Jiwon would say, if he could even get a single word out.

Jaeduck keeps it up, teasing little moves and tiny, fleeting touches that leave Jiwon almost lightheaded. The way he just keeps coming close, and then pulling away—Jiwon wishes that this wasn’t just a lap-dance.

Eventually, Jaeduck twirls back around him, and ghosts a kiss across his cheek. “You’ve been good,” he murmurs, and he pushes Jiwon out of the chair and back towards his table.

He stumbles back into his seat, and he’s a little dazed, watching Jaeduck finish the rest of his performance. He doesn’t even notice when Tony gets up and leaves towards the end. When it’s over, Suwon leans over and asks casually, “Enjoyed that? Sometimes he puts on this cute maid outfit too, you should come back for that. Oh, by the way, Tony said he’ll be back in a bit.”

“Yeah, alright,” Jiwon says, before fiddling with his phone for a while, trying to distract himself from everything that’s just happened, attempting to just will his arousal away with the power of his mind and the reminder that he hasn’t paid his electricity bills yet. No thinking about any lap dances, or maid outfits.

It _kinda_ almost works.

 

 

Fifteen minutes later, Tony’s still not back yet. Jiwon grows impatient, and decides to just take a smoke break in the meanwhile.

He finds the side-exit after a while, and takes a deep breath once he’s outside. He fumbles for a cigarette and lights it up, taking a long drag while he thinks about the way Jaeduck had kissed his cheek at the end. His lips had been soft.

“Still thinking about me, aren’t you.”

Jiwon nearly jumps a foot into the air. It’s Jaeduck, and he’s leaning against the bricks, arms crossed over his chest. He’s changed out of what he’d been wearing earlier—now he just looks deceptively… normal. A jacket over an oversized sweater, jeans, sneakers. He’s a lot shorter without the heels, Jiwon realises.

“Hey,” Jiwon says, “uhm. What are you doing out here?”

Jaeduck flushes a little. “Uh. Well. Let him explain?”

“Who—” Jiwon starts, but he catches movement out of the corner of his eye. “What?”

Tony steps out of the shadows, and wraps an arm around Jaeduck’s shoulders. “Hey,” he says easily. Jiwon notices the glitter on his face, and the way he’s a little disheveled, and puts two and two together easily. The next bit, he doesn’t quite manage to predict, though. “So… this is Kim Jaeduck. He’s actually the the one I’ve been seeing. The one I told you about.”

“Wait, you’re him? _You’re_ the boyfriend?”

Tony’s elusive other-half, the one who’s always off working long nights. The one who never manages to make it to dinners because something’s come up. The one Tony constantly talks about in the most lovey-dovey voice ever. Tony’s boyfriend is Jaeduck. _Tony’s boyfriend is the stripper who just gave Jiwon a lap-dance._

Jaeduck smiles, a proper smile, and it’s the sweetest thing he’s ever seen. “Yeah,” he says, curling one arm around Tony’s waist. “You’re Jiwon, aren’t you? He’s told me about you before.”

“Yeah,” Jiwon says. “Wait, but… you don’t work here every night… do you?”

Jaeduck laughs. “I’m a dance instructor,” he explains, and that makes a lot of sense, now. “I teach a bunch of classes during the evening, so I only ever do this two days a week. It’s pretty fun.”

“He’s also why I brought you here tonight,” Tony says.

“Hold on.” Jiwon narrows his eyes at Tony. “Was this whole thing a setup?”

“A little,” Tony admits, and Jiwon’s about to pitch a fit, until he hears the next words that come out of Tony’s mouth, “mainly because I showed Jaeduck what you looked like, and he suggested that we have a threesome, but I wanted to see if you were into him enough first.”

Jiwon pauses.

It’s a very long pause.

_Oh._

“Besides, I know you think I’m hot already,” Tony adds, a little smugly, “don’t pretend you weren’t looking at my ass in these jeans when we walked in here.”

“Shut up,” Jiwon says weakly. He’s right, though. He totally was. “Fucking hell. That’s one way to proposition a guy.”

“So,” Jaeduck murmurs, and he slips out of Tony’s grasp to sidle up to Jiwon, “whaddya say? Wanna come back with us, or what?”

“We’ll make it worth your while.” Tony grins. “Come on. I’ll even break out the handcuffs if you want.”

 _The fucking—_ of _course_ he has handcuffs. Of course he’d bring that up. Jiwon should’ve never gotten drunk that night and spilled all his secrets about what he liked in bed. In retrospect, he should’ve figured Tony was trying to see if he’d be into having sex with the two of them, but. Well. He’s never been an observant drunk.

“We’re waiting,” Tony says. Hot, annoying Tony and his hot stripper boyfriend, who both really want Jiwon to sleep with them.

Let it be known that Jiwon’s never said no to golden opportunities like these.

Tonight is no different.

“Hell _yes,”_ Jiwon says.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> congrats to tony for winning a week's worth of free drinks from suwon for getting jiwon to come home with them
> 
> ⭐⭐⭐
> 
> hi, talk to me about ships or fic or whatever on twitter [here](https://twitter.com/KAMSANGl)!
> 
> also, now, it's time for uh, references (lmao):  
> \- the shoes jd wears are [these](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/431101016151162920/450506498464808970/images.jpeg) lol (thanks discord). you can uh, google the top.  
> \- please think of [this gif](https://i.imgur.com/sOQYKJT.gifv) when you think of jj stripping  
> \- for proof that jd knows his way around a pole please see [exhibit c](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fvvaphhek9Q)  
> \- also this performance of [연정](https://youtu.be/H9gOjatRq60?t=1m57s) for jd doing body rolls on jiwon about two minutes in. you're welcome  
> \- and uh leaving [this](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/431101016151162920/446925676004638720/1526544190162.gif) here too sorry (not really)


End file.
